


lies and liars

by SekiMeikai



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiMeikai/pseuds/SekiMeikai
Summary: R’venor-Parai came to with a piercing headache.
Relationships: Kal-Parai (OC) & R'venor-Parai (OC)
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988545
Kudos: 1





	lies and liars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Ohho are those angsty prompts I see? :3c How about 6 with R’venor-Parai and padawan Kal-Parai?"

R’venor-Parai came to with a piercing headache. It felt like someone had taken a lightsaber and decided to beat him over the head with it instead of just putting him out of his misery. The Shadow didn’t move, feeling out his surroundings with the Force out of habit more than actual need. He was in the Halls of Healing and he could feel a very familiar being next to his bedside.

A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, “Master, you’re awake.”

R’venor opened his eyes and turned his head to meet gazes with his padawan. Kal-Parai’s face was blank in the way that R’venor knew meant she was upset and was trying to hide it, and he was certain he knew who she was upset with. He attempted to raise a hand but it flopped weakly onto his stomach, right over the bacta patch stretched across his abdomen. R’venor winced at the sharp flash of pain and Kal quickly darted forward to grab his arm and place it gently on the bed again. The Shadow sent his padawan a tired smile, “Thanks Kal.”

Kal kept her grip on his arm, “You were injured. You said you hadn’t been hit but you were.” Her mouth cut down into a frown and a furrow appeared on her brow, unconscious ticks out of her control. “You lied. You’re a liar,” Kal’s accusation was biting for all the emotions her voice didn’t convey. R’venor could feel her turbulent feelings through their bond, things that Kal wasn’t comfortable with showing outwardly. 

“I didn’t want to worry you too much, padawan mine. We still had a mission to finish and I couldn’t leave you to complete it by yourself.” R’venor gave her a smile and sent reassurances and affection through their bond. He turned his arm to hand Kal’s hand into his. “I’m fine now, Kal.” 

“I could have handled it, Teacher.” R’venor squeezed her hand at the traditional title of their planet, his heart swelling with pride for his padawan. 

“I know you could, Student mine.” He squeezed Kal’s hand gently and tugged her onto the bed next to his side. R’venor could feel his padawan’s waning energy and see her shoulders drooping as the adrenaline finally crashed. Kal came at his prodding and curled into his side, finally relaxing from the nervous tension that had been hanging over her since the end of their mission. The Shadow felt a small manipulation of the Force and watched as his Eltnam slithered up from where it had been folded on a nearby chair. Kal fixed the smoky blue and gray half robe so it lay over the both of them, settled down and finally fell asleep, relieved to know that her Master would recover. 

R’venor knew that his actions and how they affected Kal would have to be addressed at a later date, when he was fully healed and out of the Halls. But for now he would take the chance to rest with his padawan as his side, content to know that she was safe.


End file.
